The Way I Loved You
by KayLee1417
Summary: Bella Swan wanted to be know and heared.\ And that's what happened. At the age of thirteen she left her small town and became one the most known face out there. She sang in front of thousands. She starred in movies. But the fame swallowed her.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N_/ When Bella was seven years old she had big and bright dreams. She wanted to be known. She wanted to be heard. And thats exactly what happened. At such a young age she pursued her dreams. At the age of thirteen she left her small town and became one of the most known faces out there. She sang in front of thousands. She starred in the fame swallowed her. The press attacked her. And eventually she gave up. Now back in her hometown with her father taking a break from meets and old friend and falls deep.

"Hurry and unpack Bella, there is someone who wants to meet you"Charlie said as he left my room. Well this is great I'm here for ten minutes and people already want to see the new shinny toy brought to Forks, Washington. I get the few bags I brought with me unpacked and put away. Sitting on the edge of my I think about everything. About my old and new life. I had to take a break from Hollywood. Rumors were spread about me that a sixteen year old shouldn't hear. The first one that made me cry. I had been at my bestfriend Tiffany's birthday party there was a lot of people. This guy came up and asked if I wanted a drink. In told him I was to young. So later on he offered me another. I took it from him so he would leave. Meanwhile someone was hiding in the bushes and took a picture. The next day on the news people were saying I drank so much that night I ended up in the hospital for alchol poisioning . And the guy that gave me the drink said I was trying to force him to be with me.

"Bella"Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming Dad." I yelled back to him. I walked downstairs to face my torture. I entered the living room to a very happy charlie, a very old man, and a very cute boy.

"Bella this Billy and Jacob Black." Charlie smiled."You remember them, don't you, of course you do. Why wouldn't you?"

"Wow, settle down dad, and yes I do remember Billy and Jacob."Well mabye the little Jacob, but not this hot son of a-

"He gets over excited when he talks about you Bella" Billy inturrupted my thoughts. "You should have seen his face when he found out you were coming back home."

"No, you should have seen everyones face when they found out the famous Bella Swan was coming back to her small hometown leaving fortune behind." Jacob smirked at me. Daaaammmm he was soooo hot. Even when he was laughing at me.

"Are you making fun of me" I pretended to be offended.

"No, I'm just making fun of every hot headed teenager in this town who thinks you're a big deal. No offense, but I know the real you. I know that you really hate all the attention you get, you don't like it when your fans say they want to be just like you, and lastly that tongue ring is magnetic because your Belonephobia, Aichmophobia,and Algophobia."(A/N fear of needles,pointy objects and pain.) Holy, someones been stalking me.

A/N hope you liked this. As you can tell I think Taylor Lautner is completely HOT. So does Bella. I know it's short but it will get better. Please Review so I know one person is reading this. OH yeah the Cullens don't . Neither do werewolfs. BOOOO. Sorry (:


	2. Chp:2 Bella Is Back

_Thanks to __fae with golden wings and ladybug82896__ for being the firsts to review. The simple reviews made my day._

_Disclaimer: What! I don't own twilight. If I did I would get rid of everyone but Jacob. Much better story._

"COME ON, GO, GO, GO, NOOOOOO"Charlie yelled at the football player on TV.

"He can't hear you Dad."I told him as I was cooking dinner. Tonight was another game day. Billy Black was stopping by later to watch baseball. Hopefully, he was bringing Jacob. Dinner and a show. This meant it was also Sunday. Sunday was right before Monday.(_Incase you_ _didn't know already_). Monday was the very beginning of my torture. Not only do I hate it because it's school. What Jacob said was completely true. People often do get _hotheaded_ when around me. Speaking of hot headed and Jacob.

"Well maybe if he did hear me, he would have made the god damn touchdown."He interrupted my thoughts.

"What? the only advice your giving him is go, go, go. If he could run faster I think he would."

"Oh be quiet, Bella" He grumbled.(is that a word?)

As I continued to make the stake dinner I was wondering about school. There was two ways this could go. First, the kids could drool over me and follow me around all day. The worst though, they could believe the press and completely ignore me. Apparently while I was busy thinking our guest arrived.

"Hey Bella." Jacob's voice came from behind me. I jumped three feet in the air and my elbow landed on the burner.

"Shit" I yelled.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry." He grabbed my arm and put it under the sink faucet. Being the idiot I was I just stared at him. First his face then where his hand was touching me.

"I think you should put ice on this." It took me a moment to realize he was talking to me.

"Huh? Oh um yes, yeah I should." I mentally smacked myself for stuttering.

"I came in here to see if you needed help, guess it's better to leave you alone."He laughed. This is what I wanted to say "No don't leave me alone" but I said

"Yeah, you are one for causing problems."I bantered. "Now, start making the salad.

"Yes Ma'am" He saluted me. Smart Ass, I thought. The room fell silent while we cooked.

"Jake?"

"Bella." A very cute smart ass.

"Where do you go to school?" I asked hoping to have at least one friend.

"Chicago."He smirked. I glared at him and he just laughed. "Forks High, where else would I go?"

"Isn't there a school in La Push?"

"That's only for good girls and boys."He stated as if It made sense.

"What?"

"I got into one little fight."He paused to get the garlic.

" And your school got scared, said you were moving without your auntie and uncle in a town called Forks?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh haha Bella. Fresh Prince quote ,seriously, how old are you forty."

"Shut up, So you got into a fight and…."

"I got expelled."

"After one fight?" I didn't believe it.

"Well, maybe two or three more.

"Oh great, I'm in here unprotected with a teenager who has anger issues" I joked and scooted away.

"Ha wow your just funny tonight." He laughed sarcastically. The room became silent again and of course me and my loud mouth broke it again.

"So are you going to ignore me like everyone else tomorrow?" I asked praying for no

"Of course, I don't want to be seen with you." My face fell instantly and Jacob saw. "Bella, I was joking."He reassured me. "Hey, look at me."When I didn't he put his hand under my chin. My heart stopped then started at 15 mph. "I was kidding." He pulled my chin to face him.

"Promise." I almost whimpered.

" Cross my heart and hope to die." He laughed. "Plus I've only been there for a week and nobody likes me" He pretended to pout.

"That's hard to believe."Great I just put my foot in my mouth. He smiled.

"So we'll be each others school friends."

"Yeah, school friends." I just smiled. I really felt like dancing.

We all ate dinner and after the game Jake and Billy left. I went upstairs to a shower and brushed my teeth. I laid down and thought about school maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

_A/N Jacob and Reviews make me happy _


	3. Chapter 3: They Didn't Know

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I don't own We Own The Night By Selena Gomez.I don't even own Jacob

_A/N: Outfits and car are on profile._

I want to know the guy who first started this whole school business. He has no right to tell me that I have to spend six hours a day being hated and embarrassed. Who does he think he is! As soon as I got up I started looking for clothes. I found a tight grey tank top to go under a purple v neck. Then came pants, they were dark blue skinny jeans. My shoes were two inched brown leather knee-high boots. I grabbed three brown leather bracelets. When I was done a waved my hair and put on some makeup. I went down stairs and ate a granola bar. Charlie left to work already so it was quiet. The quiet made me think too much. I thought about singing, fans, and the sun that seems to never shine here. I also thought about my own personal hell, school.

"Calm down Bella, Jacob will be there, don't freak out."I told myself. Not only did I stick out because I'm well, me. I had to drive one of the flashiest cars around. The 2011 Chevrolet Volt was probably the dumbest purchase I've made.

"Oh Bella dear it's so shiny and new, It'll help the environment, see you charge it." Those were the exact words my mother told me to get me to buy the car. That was before she found out I was "_Leaving Hollywood"_ and decided to just drop me. Then she started dating a baseball player. One who thought he would be as big as Babe. She loved to be the center of attention. Unlike me, guess I am like Charlie. I locked up the house and got into my car. "_Here it goes "I_ thought to myself on the way. I didn't want to think anymore so I turned on the radio.

_**When we are together it's the time of our lives**____**  
>We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like<strong>____**  
>Spend the weekend dancing cause we sleep when we die<strong>____**  
>Don't have to worry about nothing<strong>____**  
>We own the night! (ah-ah-oh)<strong>____**  
>We own the night!<strong>_

I quickly turn it off as the chorus to my song We Own The Night came on.(_A/N: Bella Swan is Selena Gomez pssshhh NO!Just her pretend voice is)_ So much for not thinking today. As I drove down the never ending highway I saw another car following me. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw a blinding flash. There was two guys hanging out the window taking pictures of my car. That's just weird. Then it hit me.

"Shit, god damn paparazzi how the hell did they find me." I never said where I was going to live when I quit. Duh, put two and two together. They know my dad lives here! How'd they know it was me. The stupid, too shiny, too new ,too environmentally safe car. That is the last time I by an attention magnet for a car.

_A__/N:I'm kinda proud that I only mentioned Jacob one chapter Bella goes to school! And Jacob will be there because he likes to get in fights ._

_KH_


	4. Chapter 4: Your not a leader

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight SM does. Even if she made Bella make the dumbest decision ever._

_A/N apparently fanfiction doesn't like my authors notes at the end and gets rid of some of the words so now I will put them at the beginning._

_Me: Jacob what is your favorite thing to do?_

_Jacob: I like to review other people's stories!_

_Me: Hmmm me too, that's just weird._

I kept driving with the other car in my bubble. I was so distracted by it that I almost missed the turn into the school. As soon as I pulled in the parking lot I felt people staring. This will be fun. I pulled into an empty space and held my breath.

"It'll be okay Bella, we can do this, just stare back."My pep talk didn't really help. I know, I can wait till everyone goes in then make a run for it. I glanced up and saw the eyes of almost every student one me. Suddenly, there was a knock on my window.

"Are getting out or staying in there all day." Oh thank whatever higher power was looking over my today. There was still forty minutes before school. I opened my door and slowly, like molasses got out.

"Thanks for um, you know, saving me." He just smiled and laughed as we walked towards the building.

"Saving you from what? Your interior." I was too busy watching other people to really listen.

"Yeah I guess, where is the office I need to register."

"It's inside the school." I glared at him as he smiled. "Wow, alright someone is in a bad mood." He stopped walking.

"I just think its rude how everyone seems to stare in this town" He looked down at my face.

"I don't stare." He looked into my eyes.

"Your staring at me right now." I said while looking back at him. He laughed, grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the building. When we were about thirty feet away from the doors a girl popped out of nowhere.

"Hi, I'm Angela Webber." She sent me a friendly smile. "I am part of the welcoming committee, newspaper, student council, and dance organization." Wow, someone has a lot of extracurricular. Next to me Jacob laughed. I guess I said that out loud. Angela frowned at me.

"Um, sorry I'm Bella Swan." I smiled and stuck out my hand.

"Of course, I know who you are who doesn't." She said as she shook it. "Well shall we be going."

"What do you mean?" I gave her a confused look.

" I said I was part the welcoming committee." She laughed as if there was a joke.

"So…"

"So I have to welcome you." She told me as if she were explaining something to a child.

"You just did." It was true she already welcomed me.

"Don't blame her Angela, she hasn't been to public school since the sixth grade." Jacob laughed. He then turned to me. "Bella, what a welcoming committee shows you around the school and takes you to your classes so, you don't get lost. Which apparently would happen to you." My eyes opened wide when I realized what he was saying.

"Oh that's okay Angela, Jacob can show me around." I looked at him to make sure it was okay. He looked at her and nodded.

"Bella, Jacobs been here a week and I still have to help him sometimes." She stated and glared at Jake as if she would stab him.

"Okay well let me get my schedule and we can see what classes I have. If one of you has the same class you can walk with me to it." I smiled not wanting to cause an argument.

"Okay." They both said simultaneously and we laughed. The three of us walked in to the school and they took me to the office.

"Oh, Miss Swan, hi there we have all of you things ready." The lady behind the desk almost yelled as she went to go get my stuff.

"Wow, all I got was my stuff and a glare." Jacob laughed behind me.

"Its because you don't have charm like me." I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah, that's why not because your like the biggest celebrity in the world. And I am the most charming person at this school." I was about to say something when the lady came back.

"Here are all your things dear." Jacob scoffed and got a glare probably just like the first one. "I assume that Mr. Black will be showing you around." She said still glaring at him.

"I will too Mrs. Larson." Angela walked around Jacob so the lady could see him.

"Okay, well you two will need some slips in case you are late because of Miss Swan." I was confused. Was that meant to be bitchy or mean. She handed them the slips and my stuff to me.

"Thank you." We all said. When we got into the hall I pulled out the schedule and we all looked at it.

1. English

2. Biology

3. P.E

4. Lunch

5. Algebra A

6. History

"The only class I don't have with you is algebra." Jacob said when he was done looking at it.

" The only classes I do have with you are algebra and P.E, oh and lunch." Angela seemed a little disappointed at that.

"Well then If I get lost blame it on Jacob." I sighed dramatically.

"Hey, I'm not that bad you know." I smiled. No, Jake your not bad at all . I thought. "So, off to Biology then?" He asked me.

"I guess so, see you later Angela." I waved goodbye to her. She smiled and walked off.

"That girl was kinda weird." I told Jacob when we started walking.

"Yeah you guys could be best friends."He laughed.

"Oh shut it, you are not any better."

"Right I'm just some small town kid, you are the real thing."

"Why am I following you?"

"Because without me you'd be lost." He looked at me when he said that. I stopped breathing for a second, but quickly recovered.

"I'd have Angela, plus I don't think I would get lost by the whole ten feet we've walked." He stopped and smiled at me.

"Fine, then lead the way." He just looked at me. So, I started walking forward. "Bella" He called for me.

"What?" I turned around to look at him.

"Its right here."He pointed to the room we first stopped walking by. I sighed and walked into the class room with Jacob behind me. The teacher jumped up from his desk.

"Ah, you must be our new student, Miss Swan?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"Um, yeah, I am." I could feel the other students staring holes right through me. The class wasn't to full because it was still a couple minutes tell the bell rang.

"Well where would you like to sit, it's a new rule at school that we have to have assigned seating." He said while glaring at Jacob. I guess none of the teachers like him.

"She wants to sit by me, Mr. Lee." Jacob told him before I could respond.

"Do you really, Miss Swan?" He seemed to think I was being forced.

"Um yeah." I didn't really know what to say.

"Okay well pick a seat any where next to him, there all empty." He sat back down at his desk. I just stood there like an idiot. Jacob put a hand on my lower back and started to push me down a row. His hand was so warm. My entire body started to tingle under his touch. He stopped at the very end of the row and walked past me. His shoulder bumped mine for a second and it happened again. He then walked to the desk right next to mine and sat down. He looked at my seat then me then at the seat again. I got the hint and sat down.

"Are you okay?" He asked while laughing at me.

"Huh? Yeah I'm uh, fine." I stuttered and my face grew warm.

"Alright, you're a freak."He mumbled.

"Hey, at least the teachers like me." I threw a pencil at him. He laughed picked it up and looked at it. He just sat there and stared at pencil. "Jake it's a pencil, not much rocket science."

"No, it's your pencil." He smiled. I looked at him like he was insane.

"Yes, it is my pencil." I slowly stuck my hand out and tried to get it back.

"Nope, I'm keeping it." He said as he pulled his hand back and threw it in his back pack. I sat there really confused. Then the bell rang and I sat and tried to listen to Mr. Lee for forty minutes. I was more aware of the staring boy next to me. Who had a smile on his face the entire period.


	5. Chapter 5: You Make Me Smile

Disclaimer: So I don't own Twilight. Or Bella. I hate having to say this...Or JACOB. Or Cheaper By the Dozen. Or Smile by Avril Lavigne

_A/N: I realized in chapter four that I accidently put Biology before English I switched them around now. You will also find out about Bella's now Jake's pencil. Thanks to the people that have reviewed this story! If you haven't and you are reading I'd love to know. If anyone has suggestions on making this better tell me. Now a word from our sponsors__..._

_Jacob: Hey Bella wanna know what I like to do when I'm bored and lonely.(Ewwww. Not that.)_

_Bella: What is it Jacob?_

_Jacob: I love to R.E.V.I.E.W_

_Bella: What is that?_

_Jacob: It stands for Read Everyone's Very Interesting Elaborated Writing. So whenever you want to 'Review' just click the little button on a authors story._

_Bella: Alright thanks Jake!_

After almost a hour of horrible English then bell rang. I jumped out of the seat trying to run away from Jacob. He was seriously scaring me with all the smiling. Before I got out the door and he looked shocked.

"Bella," He ran and grabbed my arm. "Why are you running from me?" Oh come on.

"I wasn't running from you." I lied. He looked at me for a minute.

"You suck at lying."

"I am not lying," I paused trying to think of an excuse. "I wanted to get to our next class so I won't be stared at"

"Your wondering why I was smiling right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Well, if you don't want me looking at you, don't right my name with hearts on the pencil." He started walking to Biology. I was really confused. There is no possible way he knew I did that last night. Oh my god, why did I do that.

"Jacob, wait, um, I, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I came up with a lie by then.

"It was a different Jacob." He looked like he was going to laugh.

"Yeah, what was his name?"I don't think he heard me, or can read.

"His name is Jacob." He sighed.

"His last name?"I realized what he meant.

"Smith. Jacob Smith" I tried to think of whose name that was. I do know a Jacob Smith.

"Jacob Smith, as in the kid on Cheaper By the Dozen." He smiled.(_See what I did there. Cause Taylor lautner was…Yeah you see.)_

" Yeah" That's who that was, duh.

" We'll okay," He stopped in front of the Biology room. "Ladies first." When I got in the room the teacher was gone, thankfully. The students still stared at me. I just stopped noticing cause of loud mouth Jacob. He was so frustrating. How stupid could a boy be. How cute could a boy be. Oh, shut up teenage hormones. In the room there was six lab stables and four stools at each one.

"Okay, seriously are we going to go through this every period." Jacob said from behind me.

"Well, where do I go?"I turned around and glared at him. He looked at me face and smiled.

"Wherever I go." He walked around me and sat at the very last table. I followed him.

"Who else sits here?" I asked before I was going to sit down. Too late. He pulled me onto the chair.

"Some girl and her boyfriend."

"What about your partner."

"I'm single." He looked up and winked at me.

" Your lab partner, idiot." I sighed.

"Your my lab partner, I didn't have one before."

"OH MY GOD. Mike look who is sitting at our table." A very enthusiastic girl screamed. Everyone turned and looked at our table.

"Yeah, it's Jacob, he has been there for a week." 'Mike' said.

"No." The girl rolled her eyes and started to run at me. The next thing I knew she was giving me a hug so tight I could barely breathe. "BELLA SWAN, OMG, I'm like your biggest fan like you don't even know how much I like look up to you." I looked at Jacob and he helped get her off of me.

"Well, I think that's kinda impossible. I'm the same age as you." She laughed at me.

"I'm Jessica Stanley." She waved. "This is my boyfriend Mike Newton."

"Uh, Hi, I'm Bella." I smiled hoping she'd leave me alone.

"No, duh, everyone's been talking about you for like ever."

"Yeah, you can't hide much enthusiasm." She just smiled. The teacher came in and looked directly at me. Then he glared at Jacob. What is up with these adults here.

"I see we have our new student, Miss Swan, would you like to introduce yourself." He asked while everyone stared at me.

"No." I whispered. Jacob laughed beside me. I glared at him and he shrugged.

"Alright, well I am Mr. Olson." He smiled at me. "On with the lesson." I sat through another boring class period. Jessica gave me a full Q&A on my life. When the bell rang she started talking even more.

"What's your next class Bella?" She asked as me and Jake walked down the hallway. The kids were whispering all over the place and staring directly at me.

"Um, P.E." I told her.

"REALLY, mine too lets walk together." She hooked my arm with hers and pulled me down the hall. I looked back at Jacob who just smiled and waved me off. I mouthed the word help. He laughed. What a jerk.

"So, Bella, Why was Jacob walking with you is he your boyfriend." I instantly blushed.

"No, I've just known him for a long time." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah, right Bella you've totally got like a thing for him." I wished she'd shut up. " He obviously has a thing for you."

"No he doesn't." I really hoped it was true.

"Trust me, he was watching you through biology, he walks you to every class, and if you turned around right now you would see him following and watching you, again." She smiled then drug me into the girls locker room. When we got dressed I made her talk to me.

"Jessica, the reason he walks with me is because, he has all of my classes except algebra." I grabbed her arm when she tried to leave.

"Then why does he stare at you Bella." Great, know she's making me think even more about Jacob. Wait, I think about Jacob. Oh, no, I like always think about Jacob. That doesn't mean I like him. He is really cute. No, don't say that.

I went through a horrible gym period. I fell down six times. Then, when I was busy watching Jac-somebody the basketball hit me in the face. After gym, I showered fast, put my clothes on, and tried to run to lunch. I came around the corner and hit something hard.

"Sorry, trying to run from me again huh?" Jacob asked as he was helping me up.

"No, let's just go to lunch." I said and started walking away.

"Bella?" He called after me.

"Yeah?" I turned around to look at him.

"The cafeteria is this way." He pointed down the hall.

"Oh, alright." I barley whispered. We were completely silent when we walked. After we ate I went with Angela to algebra. When the final bell rang, I ran out of the building, trying to make it to my car before I saw Jake. I was successful. I got in the car and turned on the radio.

_You said hey,  
>What's your name,<br>It took one look,  
>And now I'm not the same,<br>Yeah you said hey,  
>And since that day,<br>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame,  
>Yeah.<em>

_And that's why... I smile,  
>It's been a while,<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right...  
>And now,<br>You turn it all around,  
>And suddenly you're all I need,<br>The reason why-I-I-I,  
>I smi-I-ile.<em>


	6. Chapter 6: My Dilemma

_Disclaimer: I don't own Selena Gomez's song My Dilemma, so deal with it. You loved seeing me tortured right SM. I don't own Twilight or the funny, hot, amazing character…s. _

_A/N:AHHH! I feel like I haven't updated in years. Now I expect to see some enthusiasm or not . I don't really care. So I found this other story called "Set My Soul On Fire" by StealingYourPurpleThunder. Bella is a huntress and shit like that. You should read. It is awesome. Just don't forget about me. Oh and review on both the stories. Did I just command you? Please.( O MY GOD! There is a thunder storm right now(2:35a.m.) Scary.)_

When I got home I plugged my car in(weird) and went inside. I wonder if Jake will be mad. I really hoped he wouldn't. Wait, I don't care what he thinks. Why would I? I barely knew him, kinda. He is not my only friend anymore. I have Angela and… that other girl. Well, he is sweet, and funny, and cute. No, Bella you are so not into him. I think he is an overrated, stubborn, stupid jerk. Wow, I sound five. I really needed to stop thinking so much. I decided to go shopping Port Angeles. I left a note for Charlie and got back in my car. When the radio came on I instentley became sad. My song was playing.

_**You make me so upset sometimes  
>I feel like I could lose my mind<br>The conversation goes nowhere  
>Cause you never gonna take me there<br>And I know what I know  
>And I know you're no good for me<strong>_

_**Yeah, I know what I know  
>And I know it's not meant to be<strong>_

_**Here's my dilemma  
>One half of me wants you<br>And the other half wants to forget  
>My my my dilemma<br>From the moment I met you  
>And I just can't get you out of my head<br>And I tell myself to run from you  
>But I found myself attracted to my dilemma<br>My dilemma  
>It's you, it's you<strong>_

What a good song to listen to when I feel like this. When I was shopping, I got stared at and a couple people asked me for an autograph. I signed and took a couple pictures. When people weren't asking for that, they glared. I got home around five and made dinner. After that I went to bed.

The next few days at school were uneventful. Things with Jacob were awkward. He always tried to break the silence between us. I was very thankful for that. I was happy he at least tried. Right now, the sun was out in Forks and everyone loved it. It was Friday and Jessica, Mike, Angela, Jacob and me were sitting at our lunch table.

"So, Bella were going to First Beach after school, you should totally come." Jessica brought me out of my inner monologue. I thought about it and realized it was a great way to become closer with them.

"Uh Yeah I'll go." I then looked at Jacob, who quickly turned his head when I caught him starring. "Hey Jake, are you coming to first beach with us?"

"Well, I wasn't even invited." He pretended to pout.

"Okay, Hey Jake do you want to go to First Beach with us!" I rephrased the question.

"I don't know I'll probably be way to busy to be seen with you." He smirked at me. I slapped his arm.

"Then don't come." I turned away from him.

"Oh no Bella! Don't be mad at me." He put his hand on my shoulder. Ignore it Bella, Ignore his hand. I tried to play it off coolly. I sighed and then got up to go to gym.

"Will you always hate me?" He asked after we left the cafetira. He grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest. "Bells, I'm so sorry, will you please forgive me?" He asked as he hugged me tight. I was way to distracted by the warmth and smell around me to answer. "Isabella Swan I will not let go if you're mad at me."

"Huh? No, I'm not mad." I whispered into his chest. Suddenly, everything got cold when he pulled away. "Okay, now get to class." He pointed to the girl's locker room. Damn, I should have told him I hated him. No, it wasn't a big deal so he hugged me, whatever. After gym and history everybody got in there cars to go get ready for the beach party. I kept thinking about everything that's been in my head for the past days. I was so confused about my feelings. But, today Jacob proved them wrong.

"Fucking, Jessica." I said to myself as I pulled in my driveway.


	7. Chapter 7: I need a nightlight

_Disclaimer: JACOB! Sorry had to get it out. I don't own twilight or Off the Chain By Sel Gomez_

_A/N: So I just had a ten minute discussion with my cousin on the difference between a werewolf and a lycan. He said that werewolves were dogs. So I went into my room found my Team Werewolf belt and hit him three times Also, in the story it is around April and Bella is a junior. __**Does anyone know who Tiffany Alvord is? I love her so much. She is on YouTube. I just sent her a message and cried when she replied. I'm hopeless.**_

_Jacob: please review this story if you want Bella to be my girlfriend in the next chapter. (Puppy Dog Eyes)PLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE._

_Me: Oooh. Review and make Jake happy. And me. (matches Jacob's puppy dog eyes.)_

As soon as I got home I ran to me room and looked through my closet. I found my purple two piece with black zig-zags across the top and bottom. After I put it on, I found a gray polka dot sundress with purple strips , a gray waist tie and straps. I grabbed my beach bag and ran back to the car. On my way there, I called Charlie at work.

"Chief Swan speaking, what can I do for you today." He answered the phone.

"Hey, Chief its Bella." I was interrupted before I could say anything else.

"Bella, are you okay, whats wrong, just stay calm." He went of asking about a fire, stairs, car accident, robber, and a screaming women next door. I don't know what the hell that one was about. Unless…., eww, no way, not Charlie, not Chief Swan!

"Dad, dad, dad, I'm fine." I had to save myself the embarrassment . "I called to tell you I'm going to go to First Beach with people from school."

"Oh, well alright Bells, be safe."What did he mean by that?

"I will dad, love you." I smiled into the phone, knowing he was just embarrassed.

"Yeah uhh, love you too." He muttered really fast and hung up. Not even a goodbye! I was still about three miles from La Push. I wondered what I would do with Jacob. Or what I could do with Jacob. Bad Bella, do not think that way. If only Jessica was right. If he would just like me back my life would be a hell of a lot easier. Stupid boys, you can't live with them. If you do you end up strangling one. I guess we'll just find out what happens. I pulled into the beach parking lot and shut the car off. Before I knew what was happening, my door flew open.

"Oh My God, Bella!" Jessica pulled me out of my car and hugged me tight.

"Hey, Jessica, I saw you like an hour ago." I was really weirded out by her. I hugged her back as we walked to the group of people around a fire.

"Well, to be honest I thought you wouldn't come."She smiled sheepishly. I stopped and glared at her. I grabbed her shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"I would never, break a promise to you, Jessica." We both laughed as we continued walking. When we got close enough people turned and stared. I saw Jacob sitting on the shore, close to the water. He felt my eyes on him and looked back with a smile. I smiled back and just starred. He was so, beautiful? I don't really know. I never thought a guy could be beautiful. When Jacob Black isn't hot, he is beautiful. Even though, he is always hot. I realized I was ogling and blushed. He smiled again and waved me over. I looked back at Jessica. She smiled and pushed me towards him.

"Hey." I waved as I sat down beside him. "What are you doing over here."

"Well it's kind of awkward sitting with people I barley know." He shrugged his shoulders. How does he barley know them?

"You mean you're scared of strangers?" I poked him in the ribs to make him smile. I was successful.

"Yeah and I need a little girl like you to protect me."He laughed and poked me back.

"Hey I am a grown woman." I turned my back to him and he sighed.

"Is that why you still need a night light?" He laughed and pulled me to face him. I looked at his face and wondered how he knew that.

"You never know, some creepy old guy can climb through the window and watch you sleep."I shuddered at the thought. ;) Jacob must have thought I was cold and put his arm around me .I was not going to complain.

"That's likely."He stopped talking and starred at the ocean.

"Jake is something wrong?"I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Bella, your my only real friend at school."He looked me in the eyes as he was talking.

"Well, you can always make more friends." It meant a lot to be his only friend in Forks. He must have hated it before I came. It was probably complete hell.

"That's not my point," He paused as if he didn't know what to say. "Bella, what if you leave? I mean, are you going to leave? What happens when you get bored of this town and go back to the whole fame thing?" By the way he looked I could tell he was seriously worried.

"Jake, I, I probably will leave and start performing again." I checked to see if he was mad. He seemed alright. "Even when I do, I will still be your friend."

"Well, how much time do I have left?"I realized he was asking when _I _left.

"I'll probably leave in July. Why?"I was really confused. Did he think I would forget about him? That would never happen. Especially, not now. I soon realized that his face was getting bigger or closer. Wait, is he really doing this? Oh please, just a little closer. We were an inch apart. He stopped and looked into my eyes. I nodded and he closed the distance. It was slow and soft. He was so warm. It was a perfect first kiss. Eventually, he pulled back and put his forehead to mine. We both smiled like idiots. Then, we heard wolf calls from around the fire. I flipped everyone off.

"Come on, were going in the water."Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I through my sundress over my head. I almost died when Jake took off his shirt. I stood there and watched him like a fool.

"The feeling is mutual." He smiled. I blushed like crazy. Not only was he hot. He was fast. He picked me up, through me over his shoulder and ran at the water.

"Jacob Black if you do not put me down I will never talk to you again" I screamed as I hit his back trying to get down. It didn't work at all. He stopped when he was rib deep. The water would probably be above my shoulders.

"Oh you want down Bella? Well ,alright." He laughed and threw me in the air. I decided I would be funny to and stayed under water. I swam around Jacob's body without him seeing me. After a couple seconds he started looking across the water. I popped out of the water and smiled at Jessica and Angela. They gave me a thumbs up. I accidently laughed and quickly ducked back under. Jacob turned around and looked at the water. I got behind him and jumped up on his back. He turned around to see what happened. I laughed at him, climbed to his stomach and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Hi." I smiled and ran a hand through his short thick black hair.

"That wasn't nice, I'll tell Charlie." He smiled back at me.

"Hey, you started it." I frowned at the mention of my father's name. I started to look at his lips. He laughed at me.

"Should I pay you back?" I nodded. This kiss was much more,..enthusiastic. By time we pulled apart we were completely out of breath. The sun had started to go down so we went and sat around the fire. Jake had his arm around me the whole time. Eventually, I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder. Right before I went unconscious, I heard a very familiar song playing. I was too tired to listen even more.

_**Twisted,  
>You've shaken my existence,<br>When I'm with you baby bliss is,  
>(I want you)<br>All I've come to know  
>(Come to me)<br>Running,  
>I didn't see it coming,<br>Blinded it's so stunning,  
>I don't wanna let you go<strong>_

_**A thousand church bells ringing,  
>I can hear the angels singing,<br>When you call my name,  
>Your love is off the chain<br>(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)  
>The chemistry is crazy,<br>And you make me feel amazing,  
>And I can't explain,<br>Your love is off the chain**_


	8. Chapter 8: I do want

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Nothing funny about this one, I'm too tired._

_A/N:So they kissed! Sorry guys I'm really tired. Please review._

_Bella may leave Jake for a little bit. I have two plots floating around somewhere. I don't know which one I'll find first. I'm going to set up a poll. I can't give the whole plot away so I'll try not to tell too much. __**Vote on poll, please.**_

Jake ended up having to drive me home after the bonfire. Charlie got worried and automatically accused him of doing something to me. It took me thirty three minutes to explain I was tired. It was now 10:14 Saturday morning. I didn't know if I should call Jacob or just see him in school. I decided I would wait until after my shower to call, maybe. When I got out of the hot shower I walked into my room in a robe. As I went through my closet for clothes ,my cell rang.

"Hello," I answered before looking at the caller ID.

"Hey you" I ended up dropping my phone on the floor. I picked it up and sat on my bed.

"Oh, uh, hi Jake."I tried to breathe like a human.

"What ya doing?"

"Nothing, trying to look for clothes." I could hear his smirk when he answered.

"Oh, so your naked, right?" My face turned the color of Elmo's hair.

"Shut up, I'm in a robe pervert." I probably looked like someone put ketchup all over my face.

"So am I the obstacle in the way of getting dressed?" I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Yes, you are."

"Well alright, stay on the line I'll be right over." If it's possible I turned redder. I pretended to hang up by pushing a number. I pulled the phone away so he wouldn't hear me breathe.

"Is that a yes?" He paused. "Bella," I wanted to see what he would say if I actually hung up. "I know your there." Another pause "Fine that's alright bitch." Oh no he didn't.

"You better fucking take that back Jacob Black. I can't believe you could be a dick." He laughed at me. That was not what I was expecting.

"I knew you were there." See what I mean by can't live with them. I wanted to strangle him. That would be a waste of a cute boy though.

"Don't you ever call me that." He is way too lucky.

"I'm sorry, You weren't answering me." He sighed.

"That's not a good excuse." I was still pissed.

"Can I come over?"

"I don't know I'm in a bitchy mood." I smiled.

"Bells, pretty please with me on top." I tried hard not to laugh.

"Wow, your very generous." Could his ego get bigger.

"Yeah, I'll give you any of me you want." I blushed again. "Please let me see you"

"Fine, you can come over." That was bad.

"Okay, don't bother getting dressed for me though, I won't mind." He laughed at his perverted statement.

"Goodbye Jacob." I hung up. I was going to win this round.

When I got off the phone I found clothes. I had found a blue middle sleeved plaid shirt. It had a brown leather belt around the waist. My pants were long black leggings. I brushed my teeth and hair then went downstairs. I saw a note from Charlie.

_Bells,_

_I didn't wake you up. I had to go into work. Someone got into a accident. Be safe. There is a creepy car parked outside. So I don't want you leaving until I get back._

_Dad_

That's just weird. I walked into the living room and looked out the front door. I was about to go inside when I saw a flash. Then I saw the bushes move a little. Wow, the paparazzi is so secretive. Oh no. I ran back in the house and called Jacob.

"Miss me already." That's how he answers the phone?

"Jake shut up, look I'm sorry but you can't come over." I hated having to do this with him.

"Bells I'm almost there, why not?" How could I explain this.

"Sorry, there is paparazzi outside my house and if they see you it'll be a big deal." He wasn't going to understand.

"Who cares, let them see me." Couldn't he get this through his thick skull.

"Jacob, I'm trying to get my name to die down," He wasn't going to get it. "If they see you at my house they'll think we're a thing."

"Are you saying were not," He sounded hurt. "Cause I thought when you let me kiss you, you might have liked me."

"Jake, technically we haven't been on a date," I really didn't want to hurt him. "Even if we were a couple, I wouldn't want them knowing. We wouldn't have any privacy."

"Alright Bella, I get it."He sighed. Great, he is hurt and its my fault.

"Jake meet me at the Forks Diner."I couldn't do that to him.

"Okay, see ya there." I could hear the smile in his voice. He would be the death of me.

I got outside to my car and started to drive to the diner. My car decides that I need to listen to music sometimes. The radio automatically turned on.

_**Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Strangers' silence makes me wanna take<br>the stairs  
>If you were here we'd laugh about their<br>vacant stares  
>But right now, my time is theirs<strong>_

_**Seems like there's always someone who  
>disapproves<br>They'll judge it like they know about me  
>and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with  
>nothing else to do<br>The jury's out, but my choice is you**_

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high<br>The waters rough  
>But this love is ours<strong>_

Taylor Swift didn't really help on this whole thing. Sometimes, she made it worse. Her songs are so good that they tell you exactly what you feel. I saw the diner around the corner. I started to get extremely nervous. I didn't have a reason. It was just Jacob. I pulled into the parking lot and saw him through the window. He smiled and I waved. I slowly walked into the little diner. Silently, I sat down in the seat across from him.

"I'm glad you made it out alive. By the way it sounded they we're going to attack."He scoffed. I was completely quiet. "So now you won't talk to me?" I just looked down at my hands. He sighed and got up from the seat. That got me to finally look at him. He pushed me into the booth and sat down. I raised my eyebrow. "Now I know you can't run from me. You seem to do that a lot." He answered my unspoken question. We sat there in silence until a waitress walked up.

"What can I get you to drink?"She only looked at Jacob when she asked. My blood started to boil. I knew exactly what she trying to do.

"Um, what do you want Bells?" He looked at me. This is not the time to call me by a nickname. Unless its honey, or baby, or even sweetie. Gross, maybe not that. He was so oblivious.

"I'll have a water." I glared at the girl.

"Me too."

"Alright, I'll be right back with those." When she walked away, she tried to sway her hips. Instead she hit another waiters leg and he fell over. I looked at Jacob. He could tell how angry I was and tried to back away. I slapped his shoulder.

"What the hell is your problem?" He looked really confused.

"Me, what's your problem?" He said rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, green is really ugly on me." I put my head on the shoulder I hit. He wrapped his arm around me.

"What do you mean? Nothings ugly on you Bella." He really was young in the whole relationship thing.

"Jealousy Jacob," His eyebrows pulled together. "That waitress was totally hitting on you." He smiled brightly.

"So you got jealous?" I rolled my eyes. The bitch walked back over and gave Jake his water. Then almost threw mine at me.

"Ready to order?" She still didn't stop looking at Jacob. I started to see green.

"What do you want, honey" I smiled at him.

"I'll have the chicken salad." She quickly looked at me and scoffed.

"I want the 12 oz sirloin." He threw the menus over the table, towards her. I tried not to laugh at the look on her face.

"I'll bring those right out." She angrily walked away.

"Do you think that got rid of her?" He put his forehead to mine.

"Hopefully." We kept talking for fifteen minutes. The waitress brought us are meals and quickly walked away. I smiled at Jacob. I was very surprised at how fast he ate. I was really hoping he didn't choke. When we we're done with the food, Jake walked me to my car.

"Next time I am paying." He refused to let me pay. He threatened to lock me in the women's bathroom so he could pay.

"That means there will be a next time?" He grabbed my hand and pushed me against my Chevy.

"Only if I get to pay."I pushed him away playfully.

"Fine, so this does count as a date right?" He looked at me hopefully.

"Well, I guess."

"Does that mean you're my girlfriend?" He gave me puppy eyes.

"Only if you want." I looked at my feet.

"I do want" He laughed.

"Fine, alright I'm your girlfriend." He beamed. After we kissed goodbye I got into my car and drove away. He made sure I'd call him later.


	9. Chapter 9: Fight the fire

_Disclaimer: If I had a nickel for every time I had to say 'I don't own twilight'. I'd have forty three cents. ?_

_A/N: I so wish I was Bella right now! Anyway, Bella is going to write a song in this chapter! Even though It will be a Selena Gomez song, but shhh! She doesn't know. I have to say something. I feel like I should get this out. __**I have a crush on a fictional character. I'm not proud of it. His name is JACOB BLACK. But don't worry Taylor Lautner will do. :)**_

Later on Saturday night, I went into my room and opened up my computer. I was in the writing mood after the fight I had with Charles. He freaked out when he came home and I wasn't there. Eventually, I got home right before he was about to call me in for being kidnapped. I didn't want Jake to get into trouble. So, I told him I left to eat at the diner because there was nothing here. It was not a lie. Just the twisted truth. I took out a notebook and started to write. There was a melody that has been annoying me all day.

_My new boy,  
>used to be a model<br>He looks way better than you  
>He looks way better than you<em>

_My new boy,  
>gets it how to get me<br>His love is deeper you know  
>He's a real keeper you know<br>Bang Bang Bang!  
>I'm breaking in!<br>Stealing all my love back,  
>giving it to him.<br>Bang Bang Bang!  
>This time I win<br>I thought your love was all that,  
>'til I let him in<br>Whoa oh  
>Your gonna be the one (x4)<br>That's hoping  
>Your gonna be the one (x2)<br>When I'm done having fun_

_Your gonna be the one that's broken  
>Whoa Oh<br>My new boy,  
>knows the way I want it<br>He's got more swagger than you  
>He's got more swagger than you do<br>My new boy,  
>really liked to flaunt this<br>He's not hiding me you know  
>He's showing me off you know<br>Bang Bang Bang!  
>I'm breaking in!<br>Stealing all my love back,  
>giving it to him.<br>Bang Bang Bang!  
>This time I win<br>I thought your love was all that,  
>'til I let him in <em>

The song took exactly twenty seven minutes, thirty two seconds to write. After I tried to figure out the piano chords, I gave up and took a shower. That took twelve minutes and I was bored. Not wanting to go downstairs to a furious Charlie, I looked for clothes to wear. After an hour of searching, I found a white tank top with a dark purple v neck. The pants were black skinny jeans. I put my black leather jacket with the shirt.

"Shit, oooowww." I heard downstairs. Quickly, I ran down and saw the scariest thing in my life. Charlie. Was. Cooking.

"Dad, what are you doing?" He was holding his entire left arm under the sink.

"Well I was trying to make us some, kind, of pasta?" I didn't like that.

"You know you can't cook. Remember the time you spent two weeks in bed after almost burning your arm off trying to make me a birthday cake?" He just sheepishly smiled. I got an icepack and put it on his hand. "Now, know more trying to cook alright. Just order some pizza or something." He growled frustrated and embarrassed.

"Bella, I'm going to go get us food alright." He walked to the front door and put on his boots. "I don't want you going anywhere, if someone knocks do not answer it." He sounded really serious.

"Okay, but if there is a robber, should I leave or should I run him off?" I pointed to his gun belt. He quickly grabbed it ,shook his head, and left. Well, what if we do get robbed. He left me with no protection. It started to rain really hard so, I knew I wasn't leaving. I sat down and started to watch a movie. After thirty minutes of the most wonderful movie, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part 1, I was worried where Charlie was. The thunderstorm started awhile ago and being alone was creepy. I began to watch the movie again. When, a loud knock came from the door. I jumped off the couch and wondered if I should answer it. I slowly sat back down when another knock came. Then, like a scary movie, my cell phone started to ring. I went into the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello?" I had no idea who it was. I should seriously check the caller ID.

"Hey, I would appreciate you letting me inside your house before, I drown out here." I really thought I was going to be killed. I laughed at myself and hung up. Faster than normal, I ran to the door and threw it open.

"Jacob!" I yelled as I jumped on him. Ignoring the fact that he was soaked. He laughed and carried me inside.

"Somebody's excited to see me." We sat down on the couch. I was still hugging and sitting on him.

"I thought it was someone else." I buried my head into his neck.

"Why do you have other guys coming over?" He asked sarcastically.

" Yeah my finance, Jacob." I looked at his face. "Why are you here?"

"There was a fire at the Newton hiking store majigy. Charlie wanted me to come over here and keep an eye on you." He mimicked Charlie's voice.

"Keep an eye on me. I am not a criminal." I rolled off his lap and crossed my arms.

"Hey, I wasn't calling you one, Charlie was, don't be mad at me." He scooted over and put his arm around me. "Are you watching Harry Potter, these movies are frickin awesome." He pushed the play button and we finished the movie. During the movie we got a little distracted. It was completely Jake's fault. He started the tongue wrestling every time. I was red in the face for like twelve minutes. When the movie was over, we realized it was one in the morning. Instead of leaving, Jacob stayed the night with me. We ended up falling asleep on the couch. Well, I fell asleep on Jacob. He fell asleep on the couch. Jacob and I jumped awake when we heard the front door slam at seven.

"Bella, you in here." I almost flew off of Jacob.

"Yeah, Dad." I got up and went to the kitchen. Jake and Charlie soon followed and sat at the table.

"Jake you didn't have to sleep here, Bella can take care of herself."

"Don't worry about it Chief, I had a lot of fun." He winked at me. My face grew warm.

"So what happened at Newton's Dad?" I tried to get completely off the topic.

"Oh some kid named Embry Call thought it would be funny to try and fight Mike. After, Mike and his friends knocked him out. He wanted revenge. So, he tried to light their storage shed on fire and it spread to the building." How could someone do that. I felt so bad for Mike and his family.

"Did anyone get hurt?" I hoped they were alright.

"No, just Mike's ego." He tried not to laugh. At that moment, I looked at a literally purple faced Jacob.

"Jake, you okay?" I gently put my hand on the back of his neck. He jumped at the small touch.

"I need to go." His voice was dead. Quickly he stood up and almost ran to his car.

"Jake, hey, Jake," I followed him out the door. "What's wrong with you?" He tried getting into his car, but I stood in the way.

"Bella move." He tried opening the door again but I moved his hand.

"Not until you tell me what's up." I glared at him. Surprisingly he glared back.

"It's none of your business." The sound of his voice scared me a little.

"I'm your girlfriend, of course it's my business." I quietly yelled at him.

"You've been my girlfriend for a day. It's not like you own me." His face became suddenly harder.

"Uh, fine, ye, yeah your right." I was too shocked to say anything else. Quietly, I moved away from his door. I waved bye and started walking to the house. His car door slammed and I sighed. Walking into the house, I realized what just happened. We just had our first fight.

After I made Charlie breakfast, I sat home thinking of what happened. I was really worried about Jacob. I have known him all my life and never saw him act like this. He had to have known something about the fire. If I didn't find out soon I was going to freak out. The rest of the day was very uneventful. I texted Jacob a couple of times. Soon, I gave up when he never replied. That night I wondered how to make this work. If he can't trust me and we get into a fight after one day, how will we not come out hurt.


	10. Chapter 10:PDA is a bad thing

_**Disclaimer: When I first read twilight. I thought there wasn't enough Jacob. Then I read New Moon and thought there was way too much Edward. I read Eclipse and realized how stupid Bella was. Last, I read Breaking Dawn and threw the book across the room when Jacob imprinted. So you see. I don't own twilight. It would be better if I did.**_

_**A/N: I changed my username to KayLee1417. So I'm a Beta to another story called 'Got Dynamite' By Katelyn Giggles a lot. School starts in about a month, so I probably won't update as much. **_

I woke up at seven to get ready. School was going to be horrible. I was thinking about why Jake freaked out. Quickly, I got dressed into a mid-sleeved pink and white striped shirt. Black skinny jeans were the choice for the day. Skipping breakfast, I ran to my car and drove away. I put Selena Quintanilla in, and sang for the first time in days.

_**Bidi bidi bom bom  
>Bidi bidi bom bom<br>Cada vez, cada vez que lo veo pasar  
>Mi corazn se enloquece<br>y me empieza a palpitar  
>Bidi bidi bom bom<br>y se emociona, ya no razona  
>No lo puedo controlar<br>Bidi bidi bom bom  
>y se emociona, ya no razona<br>Y me empieza a cantar  
>Me canta as:<strong>_

_**Bidi bidi bom bom  
>Bidi bidi bom bom<br>Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom  
>Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom<strong>_

_**Cada vez, cada vez que lo oigo hablar  
>Me tiemblan hasta las piernas<br>y el corazn igual  
>Bidi bidi bom bom<br>y se emociona, ya no razona  
>No lo puedo controlar<br>Bidi bidi bom bom  
>y se emociona, ya no razona<br>Y me empieza a cantar  
>Me canta as:<strong>_

_**(Chorus)  
>Cuando escucho esta cancin,<br>mi corazon quiere cantar as  
>Me canta as, me canta a ti<br>Cada vez que lo veo pasar  
>Mi corazn se enloquece..<br>Cada vez que lo veo pasar  
>Y me empieza a palpitar<br>As, as**_

Pulling into a spot far away from the school, I shut the car off. I walked to the back of my car and got my bag. Obviously, Jake wasn't going to walk with me today. He always met me by my car. Maybe, he didn't see me all the way back here? Or, he was still mad. Slowly, I started to walk towards the school. I saw Angela wave at me and I smiled back. She got the hint and went away. That's something I really like about her. She can sense when you don't want to talk to anyone. When I had finally made it to the building, I walked sadly to English. Quietly, I sat down in my seat. Looking around the room, I realized what a horrible place Forks was. The class was a small white-four walled room. There was nothing special. A few posters hung here and there. Worn out books and desks were placed around the room. Outside the window, the cement was wet. The rain came down like the sky paid pity on this poor small town. The endless forest was in every direction you looked. I never really noticed all these flaws. I guess I always had my own personal sun to brighten my day. The loud school bell pulled me out of my thoughts. I forced myself to pay attention to the lesson. Thirty minutes into boring nouns and predicts, the door flew open.

"Mr. Black, there must be a reason your late for my class?" Mr. Lee stopped the lesson and stared at Jacob.

"Not a good one."Jake glared at me.

"Well then I suggest you take a seat."He pointed to the spot next to me. Angrily, Jacob moved fast and sat down next to me. He wouldn't look at me and stared straight ahead. I had no idea what I did.

"Hey Jake, are you alright?" He didn't even blink. "Come on, just tell me what happened." There was still no response. "Look Jacob Black, I don't know what the hell is up. You don't have to be a dick to me, okay. I was just trying to help you through your big fit." That got his attention. He didn't say anything. He just turned and glared at me. I put my head on the desk and closed my eyes. This was going to be hard. Soon, the bell rang and Jacob ran out of the class room. I didn't even try to follow him. I got out into the hall end realized something bad. I had no idea where to go. Jake always talked to me when we went to Biology. I never did pay attention to where I was going. Walking around lost was not a good thing. Quickly the halls cleared, with no one but me in them. I started to walk in every direction. Not once did I recognize the hallways. Looking at every door on my way, I finally found it. I walked in and looked at the clock. I was eight minutes late.

"Ah, Miss Swan, glad you could finally join us." Mr. Olson spoke not looking away from his book.

"Uh, sorry, I got a little lost." I didn't look up from my feet.

"How would you get lost? You've been here for more than a week now." I started to blush.

"I-I don't know."He laughed at me.

"Well, sit will you." I walked to my lab table. I didn't look up and almost tripped. Silently, I sat down next to Jacob.

"Where the hell were you Bella?" Jessica was staring at me.

"I got lost." I still hadn't looked up.

"How did you get lost? Every other trip to Biology you made it here on time." I blushed even more.

"Yeah I know, I just forgot where to go." I snapped at her.

"Fine, alright whatever." She sounded offended.

"I'm sorry Jessica. I'm just really tired." I completely forgot about the boys sitting with us.

"You stay up all night?"

"Yeah, I fell asleep somewhere around four." I didn't really want to discuss the reason. The reason was sitting right next to me.

"Well why did you do that?" She didn't get the fact. It's not a great thing to talk about here.

"I'll tell you in the locker room." She finally dropped the subject.

"Okay students, today we are doing a project outside. So, safely walk out the door. We do have uncoordinated people in this class." Mr. Olson looked at me and I blushed. We all started to walk outside and I got pushed a little. Slowly, I fell to the ground. Before I landed on my face, warm hands reached out and grabbed me. I looked up and saw Jacob.

"Uh, thanks." It was extremely awkward.

"Yeah, no problem." He wrapped his hand through mine. I couldn't help the butterflies that caused. I tried to hide my smile. Hand in hand, we walked outside. It had, luckily, stopped raining.

"Alright children, today we will be studying the many different kinds of leaves. Different leaves fall from many trees like aspen, cedar, beech, apple, oak, tulip tree, and willow. I want everyone to find four different kinds of leaves. When you do, bring them back to me and I will check them. Try not going too far into the forest. I want two people in a group. Stay with your partner at all times. So go explore and find as much as you can." He waved us off and Jacob pulled me into the forest.

"Jacob, slow down my legs aren't ten feet tall!"He quickly stopped and I smacked into his back. "Ouch, you're a jerk." I rubbed my face.

"Sorry, about everything. I know I was mad. There wasn't a reason for taking it out on you." He grabbed my waist and hugged me.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for calling you a dick." He laughed at me.

"I was being one." I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Come on, let's go find these leaves." He groaned. "What, do you just want to sit here and make out all day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it." I punched his rib and hurt my hand. "Hey, you're the one that offered."I raised my eyebrow at him. "So you want to?" He smiled brightly.

"Shut up."We walked silently around. The forest looked beautiful right now. The sun peaked out from its blanket of clouds. Rays of light scattered over the tops of trees, making the leaves shine after the rain. Birds sang there melodic songs, high up on the branches of the tall evergreens. About twenty feet away from us, a doe and fond sat eating the light green grass. They scampered around the forest enjoying the suns warmth. Something about them fascinated me. It could have been how beautiful they were. How gracefully they moved from one spot to the next. They never seemed to slow down or speed up. They ran at the same rhythm. The fond never fell short of his mother's long strides. Why couldn't humans live like that? People don't live peacefully with the world. They enjoyed life without any wrongs. Being grateful of everyday they woke up. Knowing, that they could have been a pack of wolves dinner.**(**_**Jacob better not eat my story deer). **_I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone picking me up. I started to scream but their hand covered my mouth.

"Bella, calm down," I realized it was just Jacob and stopped. "Now Mr. O is going to think I am killing you." I was still staring at him wide eyed. "I found our leaves and class ends in ten minutes. You weren't listening to me at all, were you?" I slowly shook my head. "Thanks I appreciate it." He sighed.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I grabbed his neck and let him carry me.

"Yeah, I know that's a hard thing for you to do." He smirked at me.

"Shut up, you're a hard thing for me to do."I snapped at him.

"Are you saying you want to have sex with me?" He was trying to hide a smile. I blushed furiously.

"You're gross." I whispered.

"Well, if you ever want it. I do have a hard thing for you to do." He was such a guy. I jumped out of his arms and stalked away. He quickly followed me out of the forest. I stopped in front of Mr. Olson and waited for Jacob.

"Ah, Miss Swan, I see you've finally made it back."

"Yeah, sorry it took so long." I looked back and hit my face on Jacob's chest. What was up with him? He just likes to appear in places.

"Here's the leaves Mr. Olson." Jacob handed him the green and yellow stack. He pulled me back inside.

"Bella, oh my god, where were you? We thought you were dead." Jessica started to interrogate when we sat down.

"I was looking for leaves. Where were you?" I smiled at her.

"Oh I see, you were with Jacob. Get a little distracted guys?" Mike asked us. I blushed and hid my face.

"No, Bella wouldn't let us." Jake pretended to pout. When Biology was over we all walked to gym. Jessica questioned me in the locker room. She was very offended that I didn't call her. As soon as I became(in her words), the future Mrs. Black. We started the conversation at the end of gym.

"I'm sorry Jess. I didn't know that I had to marry him." We walked into the cafeteria.

"Well, I can already tell that you guys will get married." She said as she put an apple in her mouth.

"What is this? A Disney movie?" I guess it was the perfect summary of one.

"It would be a great one. Big time singer and actress moves back to her home town. She ends up falling head over heels for some small town boy. When she leaves to start performing again, she feels weird. She feels like that's not the life she wants. All she really wants is to be with the boy. So, she goes back and they live happily ever after." She did wild arm gestures.

"Wow Jess, you really got _my_ life planned out. And I am not head over heels for Jacob."

"Yes you are. You are so in love with him. I honestly think it's adorable." Her eyes looked glazed over.

"Look I just started dating him. Let's just save the love for later."

"So are you guys going to the fall dance in two weeks?" Angela asked as we sat down at our lunch table.

"There's a fall dance?" Jacob asked the same time I did. I was extremely lost in this school.

"Yes, oh my god Bella we need to shop for it like tonight." Jessica was really ambitious.

"I never did say I was going." I saw Jacob's face fall. I didn't want to make him sad. "Jake are we going?"

"If you want." He smiled shyly.

"Okay, then meet me at my house at three. We can go shopping then." Jessica stared at me like I missed something.

"Bella, Jacob _cannot_ come with us!" Her voice got really high.

"Why not?" I realized Angela was shaking her head.

"Well, he is your date. He can't see your dress until the dance!" I just didn't get this whole entire mess. I looked at Jake and he shrugged.

"It's not like we're getting married."

"Bella he just can't come." She sighed.

"What if I want him to come?" I snapped at her.

"He can't." Her voice was hard.

"He can come if he wants. Jacob, do you want to come?" I gave him _the_ look. The look that said, If you don't say yes. I will honestly, kill you in your sleep.

"Bells, it's no big deal." He was so clueless. I sighed and got up to go to algebra. I heard Angela follow me.

"Hey, Bella you alright?" She ran up behind me.

"Yeah, I just have a really dumb boyfriend." It felt weird calling him that.

"Oh so it's official?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Sadly, yes it is." I sighed.

"Oh don't act like you hate him. You two have been flirting ever since you moved here."

"That is so not true." We were flirting since the second day.

"Right, that's why you insisted on following him." She smiled knowingly.

"Hey, I barely knew you. So don't blame me." I hid my face behind my book.

"Yeah, that's why." We walked into algebra. Angela believed in not talking during class. I was bored and had to actually pay attention! She was like a mime. I'm definitely going back to home schooling.

"Remember student, we have a test tomorrow. It will not be easy." Mrs. Young told us as we were leaving. I walked silently to history. This was the only class I walked to by myself. Jessica and Angela had English. I really don't know where Mike goes. I got to history faster than normal. Jacob made me sit by him in this class too. We all sat at tables in this class. It ,in Mrs. Stein's words, makes it easier to be a group. The class is actually kind of fun. We just talk about what she assigned us to read. We do get a couple of projects. Mostly, she just has us talk at the end. Jacob was sitting down waiting. When I got there.

"Hi." I quickly sat down next to him. He smiled and laid his head on the table. "What's wrong?" He just shook his head. "Jacob, don't lie to me." I poked the back of his head. He chuckled and sat up. I looked in his eyes and my heart stopped. He had a look of pure love. It actually scared me. He leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Bella, I realized something today." He sighed.

"And that would be?" I petted his head. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

"You're going to leave." He looked up at me so I wouldn't deny it. I should have never told him that. Well, if I didn't he probably wouldn't have kissed me.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, what's going to happen when you do? I mean, will we break up." He looked down at my hands.

"Jake, I wouldn't do that. We don't have to. Unless you want to." He smiled brightly and kissed my cheek.

"Mr. Black, Ms. Swan, pay attention. And no PDA in this class room." I didn't realize the lesson even started. People turned and stared at us. I pushed Jake off of me and blushed. He looked at me and laughed. The lesson dragged on. Jacob and I got assigned a project to do for "not respecting the rules of this school". We had to write a 3,000 word essay. On why public display of affection is wrong.

"Maybe, if she got laid more PDA wouldn't be bad in her mind." Jacob said as we walked to the parking lot.

"Jacob Black, do not talk like that." I glared at him. He laughed and put his arm around me.

"Hey, you know it's true." He smiled at me.

"I know you're annoying." I pushed his arm off of me.

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong." He gave me his puppy dog eyes. I sighed and walked to my car. When I tried to open my door, he grabbed my hand. "If I'm really annoying, why do you like me so much?"

"Maybe I don't like you at all." I pushed his hand away.

"Are you breaking up with me." He stuck out his lower lip.

"I need to go meet Jessica and Angela." I was going to win this battle.

"Bells, I'm sorry."

"No, ever since I moved here you've caused problems." He was really taking me seriously. It was hard not to laugh.

"Like what?" His shoulders were slumped.

"Well let's see. You've burned my arm. You tried to drown me. You flirted with another girl. On our first date. Also, you kissed me without permission." His eyes went wide.

"Hey, you burned yourself. I just accidently scared you. I did not try to drown you. I was flirting with you. I wasn't flirting with her. She was trying to flirt with me. And lastly, you nodded before I kissed you." I couldn't take it anymore. I started to laugh really hard. "Bella, this is not funny." He looked at me as if I went crazy.

"Jake, I was-just-joking." The look on his face was priceless.

"Why would you joke about that."He looked angry.

"Jakey, I'm sorry." I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Just don't do it again." He wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled against his shoulder.

"Okay, they're probably waiting for me." I let go of him. He pulled back and looked at me. Quickly, he crashed his lips to mine. I melted into his body. He desperately pushed harder into the kiss. I tried to respond with the same emotion. I pulled back for air.

"I'll miss you." He smiled and kissed me quick. I got into my car and sat there. This couldn't be happening so soon. There is no way, I am already falling in love. With Jacob Black.

:D

I pulled into my driveway to see Angela's car. I got out and walked into the house.

"Bells, your friends are in your room. They got here and the brunette started to freak out. She said she thinks you got kidnapped by Jacob?" Charlie yelled from the living room.

"K, thanks dad." I ran upstairs and into my room. " You guys ready."

"Yeah, we've been waiting." Jessica was sitting at my desk.

"Get a little distracted with Jacob?"Angela teased me.

"Don't blame me. He was the one doing the distracting." I smiled at her.

"Bella, what's this?" Jessica had a book of my sheet music.

"Oh, here, give me that." I grabbed it from her.

"Hey, what's so secret in there." She pointed at the book.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I sat on my bed.

"Come on, Bella. It's not good to keeps secrets." Angela shook her head at me.

"It's just my sheet music." Jessica jumped off her chair.

"Oh, My, God, please let me see." She tried to grab the book.

"I can't. I'm not supposed to show anyone. The record label thinks someone would steal it." She started to pout.

"Bella, we're your friends. Plus my voice is horrible. So there is no reason I would steal it." Angela laughed.

"Fine, I'll show you one song." They lit up.

"Can you sing it." Jessica started to bounce.

"Yeah, I guess." I got up and sat down at my piano. The microphone was already put up. "_Can you feel me when I think about you? With every breath I take. Every minute, no matter what I do. My world is an empty place. Like I've been wondering the desert. For a thousand days. Don't know if it's a mirage  
>But I always see your face, baby. I'm missing you so much. Can't help it, I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side. Don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without stars are burning. I hear your voice in my mind ( it's in my mind )<br>Can't you hear me calling. My heart is yearning .Like the ocean that's running dry. Catch me I'm falling. It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet . Won't you save me. There's gonna be a monsoon .When you get back to me. baby, I'm missing you so much. Can't help it, I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side. Don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain. So let this drought come to an end. And may this desert flower again. I'm so glad you found me. Stick around me baby, baby, baby. It's a world of wonder with you in my life. So Hurry baby. Don't waste no more time. And I need you here. I can't explain. But a day without you. Is like a year without rain. I'm missing you so much. Can't help it, I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side. Don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain."_

"Bella, wow, that's going to be my favorite song. As, soon as you leave of course." Angela was the first to talk.

"Thanks, I think." I smiled at her. "Jessica do you like it." I looked at her. Her eyes were saucers.

"I just heard Bella Swan sing. Live. I seriously think I am going to freak out." She started to scream. After five minutes of calming her down we left to shop.


End file.
